I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by MyImmortal2012
Summary: Wrote this a year or two ago; finally decided to upload it. Fluff piece about Max and Fang. Hope y'all like it!


_Friday night beneath the stars,_

_In the field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

I sat in the field tucked away in the woods. I needed a break from the Flock. If you were me, you would be doing the same.

I felt Fang behind me. I knew it was Fang because he brings a certain... feeling, I guess. I don't know. It's hard to describe. Anyway, he moved to sit next to me. I tried to find shapes in the stars.

_And sometimes we don't say a thing,_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

We sat in a comfortable silence, the sound of the crickets' songs breaking the silence occasionally. Out of everyone we knew, Fang was the least annoying, at least right now. He was my rock; he kept me calm.

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

I could tell when he was upset, even if he had his emotionless mask on. I knew him the best out of the Flock, and he was my best friend. Although, lately he seemed stressed, and I was seeing him in a new light. If he left me _again_, I don't know what I'd do

_I'm only up when your not down_

_Don't wanna fly if your still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_That what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

I remember once when we were fighting Itex. He was trapped by Erasers, and everyone else was free. He had put himself in harm's way to save us. Fang wanted us to fly off to safety while he stayed here and kept them busy. I saw them go for his wings. "NO!" I screamed in rage while I plummeted downward to save him. He swiveled around and defeated the Erasers holding him.

"I had it covered, Max," he smirked. _Ugh, that's annoying. He drives me crazy! I half wish he hadn't escaped. No, bad Max! Then you wouldn't be able to tell him how you feel._ I had an internal war in my head that day.

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_Living in this crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

We had grown up in a _lab_ for crying out loud. We knew nothing. We barely had a fourth grade education at 14. We're 16 now, and we're all caught up now, thanks to my mom. But we were confused most of our lives.

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_Your secrets are my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

Fang has many secrets, and that scares me. If you knew Fang, you would be to. What he knows is _scary_. Trust me.

_And you know everything about me_

_Just say you can't live without me_

He can read me like a book. When I lied about our safety, he could tell we needed to do an U&A right then. He could tell when I was sad or angry or just plain confused.

He told me once he couldn't live without me. That was when I finally saw him again after he left. Even though he had Maya, my clone, she wasn't me.

_I'm only up when your not down_

_Don't wanna fly if your still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_That what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

When he was hurt or sick, I would be the one to take care of him. He drove me crazy, sure, but that didn't mean I didn't care. He would've done the same for me.

_When I'm with anybody else_

_It's so hard to be myself_

_And only you can tell_

_I'm only up when your not down_

_Don't wanna fly if your still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_That what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me_

_When I wanna be_

_Well I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you_

_Oh-oh-oh yeah_

"Max?" Fang asked.

"Yeah?" I turned to face him. He shuffled nervously.

"Here." He passed me a sheet of paper. I read it over. _I'm Only Me When I'm With You_ I read. It was a song. The lyrics fit us perfectly. At the bottom, in Fang's messy scrawl were three words. _I love you_.

I leapt into his arms and hugged him tight. I heard his breath leave him in a _whoosh_. "I love you, too," I whispered into the crook of his neck. His breath tickled my neck as he sighed. He pulled back slightly and kissed me. His arms held me steady as mine wound around his neck.

"Awww!" Nudge squealed.

"Shhh! They'll hear us!" Iggy whispered. My guess was the whole flock was there. _Lovely._ Fang showed me he heard them too by smirking. I caught on instantly. We flew away silently, keeping the rest of the Flock in view.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Gazzy asked. Everyone's head whipped to the clearing. I snickered. We dove down right behind them and Fang said, "Spying, are we?" in his "cop voice." It was oddly hilarious. Gazzy turned around with his hands up. Angel put on Bambi eyes, same as Nudge. Iggy acted he was hopelessly blind.

"Not fair," Gazzy whined. We all had a good laugh, and flew back to the house, Fang and I holding hands.

It was true, I'm myself when I'm with him. Don't ask me how or why, I just am.

I checked over the email, then sent it to Ella. She was on a field trip and wanted me to email her. So I sent her what happened Friday night. _Good times, good times._


End file.
